velnakinwscfandomcom-20200214-history
Velnakin World Song Contest 24
"Let Me Go" | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. | host = TVNZ (Television New Zealand) | venue = TSB Bank Arena Wellington, New Zealand | entries = 52 | debut = | return = | | | }} | withdraw = | | }} | disqualified = (Second Chance Round) | null = None | map = }}The Velnakin World Song Contest 24 will be the 24th edition of the Velnakin World Song Contest. It will take place in New Zealand. Location }} New Zealand (/njuːˈziːlənd/ new-ZEE-lənd, Māori: Aotearoa aɔˈtɛaɾɔa) is an island nation in the southwestern Pacific Ocean. The country geographically comprises two main landmasses – that of the North Island, or Te Ika-a-Māui, and the South Island, or Te Waipounamu – and numerous smaller islands. New Zealand is situated some 1,500 kilometres (900 mi) east of Australia across the Tasman Sea and roughly 1,000 kilometres (600 mi) south of the Pacific island areas of New Caledonia, Fiji, and Tonga. Because of its remoteness, it was one of the last lands to be settled by humans. During its long period of isolation, New Zealand developed a distinctive biodiversity of animal, fungal and plant life. The country's varied topography and its sharp mountain peaks, such as the Southern Alps, owe much to the tectonic uplift of land and volcanic eruptions. New Zealand's capital city is Wellington, while its most populous city is Auckland. Somewhere between 1250 and 1300 CE, Polynesians settled in the islands that were to become New Zealand, and developed a distinctive Māori culture. In 1642, Abel Tasman, a Dutch explorer, became the first European to sight New Zealand. In 1840, representatives of the British Crown and Māori Chiefs signed the Treaty of Waitangi, making New Zealand a British colony. Today, the majority of New Zealand's population of 4.5 million is of European descent; the indigenous Māori are the largest minority, followed by Asians and Pacific Islanders. Reflecting this, New Zealand's culture is mainly derived from Māori and early British settlers, with recent broadening arising from increased immigration. The official languages are English, Māori and New Zealand Sign Language, with English predominant. New Zealand is a developed country with a market economy. New Zealand is a World Bank high-income economy and ranks highly in international comparisons of national performance, such as health, education, economic freedom and quality of life. Nationally, legislative authority is vested in an elected, Unicameral Parliament, while executive political power is exercised by the Cabinet, led by the Prime Minister, who is currently John Key. Queen Elizabeth II is the country's head of state and is represented by a Governor-General. In addition, New Zealand is organised into 11 regional councils and 67 territorial authorities for local government purposes. The Realm of New Zealand also includes Tokelau (a dependent territory); the Cook Islands and Niue (self-governing states in free association with New Zealand); and the Ross Dependency, which is New Zealand's territorial claim in Antarctica. New Zealand is a member of the United Nations, Commonwealth of Nations, ANZUS, Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development, Pacific Islands Forum, and Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation. Wellington (/ˈwɛlɪŋtən/) is the capital city and second most populous urban area of New Zealand, with 398,300 residents. It is located at the south-western tip of the North Island, between Cook Strait and the Rimutaka Range. Wellington is the major population centre of the southern North Island and is the administrative centre of the Wellington Region, which also includes the Kapiti Coast and Wairarapa. Wellington is the world's southernmost capital city of a sovereign state. The Wellington urban area comprises four cities: Wellington City, on the peninsula between Cook Strait and Wellington Harbour, contains the central business district and about half the population; Porirua on Porirua Harbour to the north is notable for its large Māori and Pacific Island communities; Lower Hutt and Upper Hutt are largely suburban areas to the northeast, together known as the Hutt Valley. The 2014 Mercer Quality of Living Survey ranked Wellington 12th in the world.4 In 2011 Lonely Planet Best in Travel 2011 named Wellington as fourth in its Top 10 Cities to Visit in 2011, referring to it as the "coolest little capital in the world". Venue Participants Returning artists Semifinals '1st Semifinal' 16 countries will compete in the first semifinal. New Zealand and Russia will vote in this semifinal. '2nd Semifinal' 17 countries will compete in the second semifinal. New Zealand and France will vote in this semifinal. '3rd Semifinal' 16 countries will compete in the third semifinal. France and Russia will compete in this semifinal. Second Chance Round * Azerbaijan ranked 1st with 148 points. Final Scoreboard First semifinal '12 points' Second semifinal '12 points' Second Chance Round '12 points' 'Grand Final' 'Scoreboard in the Grand Final' (Coming soon) 'Scoreboard of the Semifinalists Votes' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Category: Velnakin World Song Contest by edition